leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KeithCornell/My changes to Regenerations and other stats
Intro Right now, I'm actually pretty bothered by a few stats that are bound to be irrelevant in League's gameplay. Health regeneration becomes practically irrelevant late-game, as does mana regen if you didn't build . There's also the problem of Spell Vamp, which can't be buffed without risking to break or . There are a few other beefs I have, but none are actually as problematic as these ones. Regenerations * Health regeneration very quickly becomes a non-factor. In the lane, it's already not very noticeable, but when the laning phase is over, it could be non-existent and noone would see the change, except of course and , because of their passives. As for mana regeneration, it is but one way to alleviate mana issues, and does so in a very middling way if not for the Chalice or a flat mana item. ** My changes: The fixes are actually very easy. What I would do is make regenerations percentage of their respective statistic per five seconds, effectively multiplying them by some number. Of course, it shouldn't be so broken, so it comes with its share of flaws: Health regen is cut in ten for five seconds when you take damage, and mana regen is cut in half for five seconds upon spending mana. *** Expected results: Entering and exiting combat becomes more significant. Late game poke is probably nerfed. Spell Vamp * Right now, the stat is a mess: it is unexploitable for a good 95% of champions, and the ones that do benefit noticeably from it benefit so much from it that you can't buff it ever. The reason? It's easy, and it's the favouritism granted to single-target abilities. ** My changes: Once again, the changes are actually pretty easy to imagine, even though coding them might be another thing entirely. Here it is: Spell Vamp from AoE abilities is no longer cut in three, but instead is diminished the more targets you hit. The first hit heals you for 100% of the damage dealt, the second for 50%, the third for 25%, and so on. In the case multiple enemies are hit at the same time, the hits are ranked by damage, meaning the strongest hit heals you for 100%, the second for 50%, the third for 25%, and so on again. ** Also, Spell Vamp should be calculated before resistances, like for . This way it works better than it does now when you're behind. Of course numbers would be lowered quite a bit. Also, stacking Spell Vamp from items should be impossible, so it would become a named passive. *** Expected results: Spell Vamp becomes actually workable. Critical Strike * Critical hits at the moment are both the last instance of RNG in the game and just a flat double-damage. One of those facts I need to remove, and ironically it is not the RNG, because Riot is doing a good enough job at limiting the randomness. I've seen a really nice idea in a blog post, though, so I'll input it here. ** My changes: Critical strikes only happen every third basic attack on the same enemy champion. The conditionals would be the same as , namely every third auto-attack on the same champion is a critical hit, but you attacking anyone else removes the marks, and not attacking your enemy for 5 seconds (nerfed from Silver Bolts' 6 seconds) removes the marks. Critical strikes ignore 50% of the target's bonus armor, much like used to. Critical strike are calculated with the target's armor decreased by 100 (150 if your champion has an .) (It can consider your opponent's armor as below 0.). *** Expected results: No more randomness. Critical strike shouldn't make armor irrelevant after the second change. Life Steal * Life Steal is of course much less problematic, but it can become very oppressive in the case of stacking. Also, it scales very well with AD and very much not so well with attack speed. ** My changes: Much like Spell Vamp, Life Steal should be calculated before armor is applied. Numbers also get nerfed and all items' lifesteal becomes a unique named passive. *** Expected results: Marksman sustain relies more on attack speed and less on attack damage or stacking life steal items, depolarizing their impact. Attack Speed * I still don't get why AS scales the way it does. Is it so hard to reduce attack delay when your champion level rises? With , Riot has proved that it isn't, so why is it still this way? ** My changes: I've pretty much already said what I would do. Namely, introduce attack delay reduction per level, that would raise "base attack speed". It will also help attack speed scale better as your champion levels up. Am I the only one that noticed that attack speed was the only stat that ended up universally nerfed by Riot's changes to stat growth? *** Expected results: Attack speed grows slowly, but itemizing for it scales extremely well lategame. Outro I guess that's it? Tell me whether you agree with me or not, how you would do things for each issue I've mentioned (if they are issues at all in your opinion). Anyways, I'll be waiting for your feedback. Note that all champion concepts and reworks take all changes into account. Category:Blog posts